Identification devices and methods of making and using the same are well known. In particular, devices for identifying retail purchasers of ammunition cartridges, including bullets within them, are also known. Conventionally, an ammunition identification device uses a physically readable mark as an identifier, which mark is placed either directly on the bullet, on a casing of a bullet, or on a barrel of a gun.
In the case of the marking the casing, the identifier remains with the casing when the ammunition cartridge is shot. In the case of marking either the bullet directly at time of manufacture, or indirectly when marking the barrel, such that when the bullet is shot through the barrel, the identifier on the barrel becomes imprinted on the bullet, the identifier remains with the bullet. Examples of these different types of ammunition tracking devices abound, with representative such devices being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,204; 6,462,302; and 6,886,284.
While conventional ammunition identification devices have a degree of usefulness, they also have their limitations. One significant limitation is that the identifier must be placed on either the ammunition cartridge or the gun barrel at the time of manufacture. This limitation has a number of negative consequences. One is that in order to associate an identity with the identifier, a database that is linked to all areas where the ammunition and/or guns with marked barrels are sold is required to provide an index between identity of the individual who has purchased the ammunition cartridge or the gun, and the identifier. Such a database is both difficult to manage, and also raises privacy concerns. Another negative consequence is that additional identifier information cannot be added after the manufacture of the ammunition and/or gun. Another limitation is that it is more difficult to effectively manage distinct identifiers, as they are constrained by the physical limitations of the bullet surface on which marking can occur. Still another significant limitation is that by applying different marks to ammunition cartridges requires changing the manner in which such ammunition cartridges are made from a bulk manufacturing process, in which all ammunition cartridges are made the same way, to a batch manufacturing process, in which different batches of ammunition cartridges are made (such as divided by the box size of the ammunition cartridge), in order apply a different identifier to all the ammunition cartridges in a single box.
In view of the above limitations, and others, a new identification device is needed, that is usable for identifying the retail purchaser of an ammunition cartridge, specifically a bullet, and methods of making and using the same.